Captive
by Sinfiotli
Summary: After the Guild Wars, Rune-Midgard is divided into differnt Kingdoms. Another war is about to begin... Please read Chappie 1 again... I changed a lot. Sowee...
1. Chappie 1 The Start of Yet Another War

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Please read this chappie again... I edited a lot. No more POV's. v  
  
The Start of Yet Another War  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The guild wars on Rune-Midgard are finally over. Midgard is now divided into 8 Kingdoms, the Knights, the Priests, the Assassins, the Wizards, the Blacksmiths, the Hunters, the Amazons and the Argonauts. Two rival Kingdoms continue the fight that had erupted since the beginning of time, the war between men and women.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jin stared blankly into space. 'No way could we lose to a group of WOMEN! My troops are invincible!' he thought. He recalled and pondered on their fight. It all started out as a joke. His troops challenged a woman, with stunning sky blue eyes and straight blonde hair, and started taunting her. Jin knew. He was there, watching them. The woman was quite adamant to their snide comments. But one of his men went too far. He and his group were drunk, Jin supposed. They started touching her and they set her off. She gave a loud battle cry, which up to this moment was ringing in Jin's ears, and what followed was quite unnerving. Women started coming out of the woods and attacked them. From what Jin heard, they are called Amazons, a group of formidable women, a hybrid race of assassins and wizards.  
Jin's thoughts were cut off when he noticed that the woman his troops taunted undid his ropes and put him in chains instead. Jin watched in awe. He had always thought Amazons were big and bulky women but, no, they were beautiful, Jin had to admit. His captor, Xiao, Jin heard was called, dragged him to the far end of their camp and stopped in front of the biggest tent. Xiao entered but Jin remained outside. Jin couldn't hear what they were talking but next thing he knew, he was dragged in again by the chains that held him.  
  
Rei heard the unmistakable sounds of a captive being dragged in chains towards her tent. Rei smiled and Xiao, Unit 1's Captain entered her mind. Her tent flap opened and sure enough, without turning around, Rei felt Xiao enter.  
"Welcome back, Captain." Rei said turning around to face her comrade.  
"Thank you, General." Xiao answered bowing down.  
"Although I do not get as to why you are late for our Section meeting."  
"You see, General, my troops made a little stop-over."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, they took a drink in a lake while I wandered around a bit."  
"Mm... And then?"  
She smiled mischievously and answered Rei, her eyes twinkling, "I found a nice little present to bring to you."  
Rei's eyebrow shot up, "And what would that little present be?"  
Smiling, she tugged at the chains and in came her stumbling captive, "This is Jin, leader of the Argonauts of the Kingdom Argo." Rei turned around and went back to her desk, "Leave him here. You and your troops need to rest." Xiao left.  
Rei sat back down and started where she left her work. After a few minutes silence, Rei motioned Jin towards her. "Come here and take of your clothes."  
Rei felt him tense and smiled inwardly. "All of them?" he asked, his voice telling her he was on the edge.  
"Yes, all of them chap," was her answer.  
He came towards Rei and took off his armor, which fell into the floor with a loud BANG!, with the rest of his clothes.  
"Come closer..." Rei felt him coming closer. She stood up and looked at him up and down. She ran her hand down his chest taking every little detail of his muscle-toned chest. When she reached his manhood, Rei heard a low growl. In a flash, he tried to grab her but she was too quick for him. She caught his right hand in time before it even reached her neck and grabbed the other with her left. "You have to do better than that," Rei said shaking her head at him, smirking. He grunted in response. Rei let out a soft laugh. "Know you place, captive. You are my slave and I don't think slaves have the right to lay their hands on their masters no more a man to lay his hands on a woman." Rei received yet another growl and Jin released his hands from her grip. Rei pushed him on the bed and placed both his hands above his head.  
  
Rei put herself above Jin. 'Damn she's strong; I can't even release myself from her grip. I guess she put up a binding charm so I can't let go.' Jin thought. Rei brought her face close to Jin's and Jin studied her features – deep silver eyes, red rosy lips and fair skin. She brushed her lips on Jin's own and Jin let out yet another growl. His member was starting to harden. Slowly Rei descended and started to nibble Jin's neck, her long red hair, the color of blood, caressing his cheek. Then she trailed kisses down to his stomach and... she stopped. Jin confusingly sat up and tried to look at her but Rei was already backing to her desk.  
  
"You will follow my orders and not retaliate," Rei said returning to her work. "You are to stay in here unless ordered to do so, unless of course," Rei turned to face him, "you wish to fight my Section and lose again."  
"Yes, General," Jin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Good," Rei resumed her writing, "You may now dress yourself and wait for my orders.  
Silence reigned.  
  
Darkness slowly gathered around them. The sun had already set. Jin stood quiet for at least half an hour and his stomach's rumbling already. His arousal had not yet calmed itself and his member is as hard as rock and is aching for a release. Jin watched as the woman work. At last, she stood up and said, "Come with me, my Section have prepared dinner." Jin followed her outside. They walked across the burning bonfire to a tent where the female warriors were assembled. She indicated him to sit down her right and wait. A few minutes later, all the Amazons have emerged from their tents, including Xiao. Jin looked around to find his troops but to his dismay, there were not there.  
"Don't worry, your men have already been given supper and they are now resting." Jin turned to his right to see the owner of the voice. Sparkling silver eyes greeted him and he saw, to his astonishment, a young female clad in a warrior's suit. Jin wondered who she is.  
The young female warrior smiled at Jin. "I'm Ember by the way, Rei's sister."  
"Rei?" Jin spun around to look at the General. 'So, her name must be Rei and she has a sister. They look alike but Rei's face was more mature and I never saw her eyes sparkle like her younger sister. Wait a minute, how did Ember read my mind?' Jin turned again to look at Ember to find her studying him closely.  
"I can read minds and yes, I am studying you," she shrugged.  
"How do you...?"  
"Know your thoughts? You show too much emotion Argonaut."  
"I see... I guess you're a specialist in Stealth and Tracking am I right?"  
She smiled mysteriously, "Am I too obvious?"  
Jin let out a laugh, "I couldn't imagine you're her sister!" Then stopped and turned horror-struck to Rei to meet cold, piercing eyes. "Erm.." Jin thought hard of an excuse but nothing came.  
"Ember that's enough." Rei said looking at her younger sister.  
"No, sister," Ember said firmly. "Don't boss me around," she said coolly. "I do as I please."  
"Ember, you know you can't go against the General's orders," Xiao said leaning towards Ember.  
"I am not talking to the General, I am talking to my sister!" Ember replied.  
Rei stood up and left. Jin turned to Ember.  
"Don't worry. She'll be all right. She just needs to cool off. What she did to you tonight was not right."  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I'm a professional. Even my own mother won't feel me near her and that's saying something," Ember said smiling. "Come on, I'm showing you around."  
"Err... Maybe tomorrow..." Jin said hesitatingly.  
"Why? You scared? Widdle Jin scwared!" Ember said mockingly.  
Jin shook his head and walked outside towards Rei's tent.  
  
Rei heard footsteps coming closer. Jin. She lay there in the dark until her tent flap opened and the moon's bright light entered. A silhouetted figure walked in.  
"You're sleeping in the cot." she said keeping a cold tone in her voice. He stood there for a while and then started walking towards the makeshift bed.  
  
The following morning...  
  
Rei woke up early, bathed and dressed before the sun had even risen. She crept beside Jin and studied him. His hair is as dark as the black sky and she was sure that his eyes were deep blue. Those wonderful orbs she could freely lose herself in. Although, Jin didn't and must never know that. Being a warrior and an Amazon forbids you to lose yourself in a person of the opposite sex. She had to stop herself last night or she might break one of the sacred laws of the Amazons – premarital sex is not allowed except if he is your fiancé. Breaking it will cause you expulsion in the kingdom and the result of it, if any, will be left in the forest to be eaten by wolves, bears or any other inhabitants. A couple of hours later, when the sun had fully risen, she felt movement behind her. 'Jin's probably awake,' she waited for a few more minutes and said, "Get up and bathe. The bathroom's that way." Rei pointed towards the lone corner of the tent where a small bathroom was set up.  
  
Jin went took a cold shower. Rei's little check-up on him last night had left him hard and aching. Jin was still in the bathroom when he heard Ember's voice. It sounded like one of Rei's Units want to see her. Jin turned off the running water and got out fully clothed.  
"Rei likes you better half-naked," said a sly voice.  
Startled Jin looked around to find Ember half-hidden in the shadows.  
"Gods, Ember, stop doing that!" Jin said almost angrily.  
"Why? Brave old Jin afraid of little Ember?" she said using that mocking voice again. "You said you'd come with me around camp today."  
"Oh yeah... sure... but what about..?"  
"Rei?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh don't worry, I got her out of the way easy."  
"How?" Jin asked curiously.  
"It's a secret," she said winking. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
"Alright, alright... Hyper," Jin muttered.  
"I heard that!"  
  
They walked around and Ember told him interesting stuff about Amazons. They live in Vingolf together with their queen, Queen Enyo. The amazons are a peaceful race but violent in the battlefield (and Jin had to learn it the hard way). Daughters are trained to do battle while sons stay at home with the 'elderly folks', as Ember puts it. She told him all about the Amazon warriors she works together with. There are 7 Sections and under the Sections are the 7 Units. The best Section, Section 1, Rei's Section, has a special Unit – Stealth and Tracking. Jin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three Xiao's with different hairstyles walking towards them. Ember looked at him and said, "Triplets – Xiao, Xanji and Xafira. You can tell them apart by their hairstyles. Xiao's hair is long and straight, Xafira's wavy while Xanji's in a ponytail. Xiao leads the Ice Unit, Xanji the Land Unit and Xafira the Wind Unit." They walked a little farther and she pointed out to him two Amazons with striking appearance. Hesper, Flight Unit's Captain, had attractive green eyes and auburn red hair. Her sister, Kora, Strength Unit's leader, also had the same features but her eyes are light brown in color. Then, she introduced to me another pair of siblings, Janjida and Xodan, both with dazzling lilac eyes and blonde hair. Janjida leads Fire Unit and Xodan leads the Poison Unit.  
  
After that tiring trip, Ember led Jin back to Rei's tent. Before she left however, she said, "I heard your Kingdom had a law about challenging one another to battle. It says that whoever wins may take the loser's life or his freedom for a month. Am I right?" Jin nodded, "Yeah and I always win." "Always?" "Yes." JIn said trying to figure out what she was planning. "Oh? Is that so?" Ember said her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Why don't you challenge my sister then?" Jin almost burst out laughing, "Me? Challenge a woman?!" Ember's expression turned to anger, her eyes almost like her sister's, piercing; losing their sparkle. "Excuse me Sir Jin, but I believe your men lost to not even half of our Section! Do not dare degrade us unless you wish to fight me!" "No... well... it's ...." Jin stammered, shocked with Ember's outburst. "Or is it because YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry about all the things I edited. I edit too much... really sorry bows. Comments and suggestions are more than welcomed. 


	2. The First Challenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own RO._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Challenge**

* * *

Ember's eyes twinkled mischievously as she released her last remark. Knights have a high sense of pride and she knew what she said hurt. Jin's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a firm, thin line.

Indignance was present all over his face. "Are you calling me gutless?"

She smiled with satisfaction. "Maybe," Ember said simply, shrugging her shoulders and pushing him inside the tent.

Rei went back to her tent that night after the tiring section meeting. She got in the bathroom to bathe and change. As she turned the water on, she heard voices outside her tent. Recognizing it was ember and Jin, she ignored it. Suddenly, she heard a girl shout. Ember! She quickly picked out a nightgown without a thought and changed full speed. She ran out of the bathroom towards the tent flap. As she reached to open it, Jin came in stumbling and, unable to stop, knocked her over. With surprising agility he switched position with her and, instead of landing on her back, she landed on top of him. She sighed softly in relief. If he had landed on top of her, that would have been bad... for her. But before she could even get up, he flipped her over and, this time, she did land on her back but not too hard. He held her close to him and looked deeply into her eyes. His hot ragged breath against her skin made her shiver, not in disgust but in pleasure.

"Move." Rei said her voice cold as ice. Jin looked at her with his green eyes piercing. "Are you telling me that you like this?" Rei asked.

He shook his head. "No."

She motioned him to move but he didn't budge. "On second thought, maybe I do." He said.

"Do tell me, do you find this position... um... threatening?"

SHE looked at him, trying hard to keep her temper. She raised her left hand and reached out to his forehead. Slowly, she brought it down to cover his eyes. He didn't even try to move it away. She raised her right and smoothed his face, reaching for his lips with her finger, tracing it leisurely.

Rei went further down and stopped at Jin's chest. Pleasure ran in his veins where she had touched him spreading throughout inside him. Lost in pleasure, he forgot to tightly grip her in place. She pushed him aside and stood up, ridding her clothes of dirt.

"Yes, I do, I really do find it threatening on your part, don't you think?" with that, Rei left.

Jin woke up the following morning, the sun slowly rising. He stretched his tired body and looked around the tent for any sign of Rei. He found her at her desk, writing as usual.

"The bathroom is open for you to bathe," came Rei's voice.

Jin opened his mouth, hesitated and shut it up again. Then he nodded and stood up. As he did so, his blanket fell unto the floor. Jin paused for a moment thinking if it would be right to ask her yet but decided to ask later and he proceeded to the far end corner where the bathroom stood.

Rei stood up and was about to pick the fallen blanket up when a voice from the outside stopped her.

"General, I know you're busy right now, but it seems we have a slight problem and your help is greatly needed." Kora said from the outside.

"Alright Captain, I'll be there in a sec." Rei answered. She hastily left Jin's blanket on the cot and grabbed her weapon belt. She strapped it around her waist and left as Jin exited the bathroom. Jin had a towel tied to his waist. Rei resisted an impulse to stay and remove the towel from his waist.

Jin watched Rei leave the tent. He had already rehearsed his speech to her, but, (un?)fortunately, she left. Jin went back inside the bathroom to change (just in case Ember is hiding in the shadows again). Sure enough, Ember's half-hidden figure greeted him when he finally dressed and left the bathroom.

"Have you asked her yet?" Ember asked eagerly.

"No." Jin said flatly. "But the stunt you pulled last night caused me another cold shower and a lot of trouble."

Ember giggled. "I only pushed you and wouldn't you think it was 'quite' memorable?"

"Yes, you 'only' pushed me... right in the direction of your sister!" Jin said raising his voice.

Ember smiled innocently and said in a mock fuming voice, "Don't raise your voice in front of a lady, young man." She grinned and continued, "It's quite disapproving of an Argonaut to do so."

"What do you know about Argonauts? You're not even one." Jin countered.

"Lots my dear. I even found out who you really are..." Ember said making Jin's eyes widen in disbelief.

"How did you...?"

Ember smirked, "Call it Amazon instinct. So if you don't want your secret to be revealed, better be nice to me... or else."

"That's blackmail!" Jin said angrily.

"Hehehe... Anywayz, why haven't you asked he yet?"

"To my misfortune, I didn't have the time to talk to her," Jin said not looking at Ember.

"You better do it later... See ya later!" Ember said, disappearing into the shadows once again.

Ember nearly fell off the tree branch but regained her balance jus in time. She had closely watched Jin approach Rei and her sister's reaction was something unexpected.

Jin advance to Rei and touched her shoulder and that's not a good idea. Normally, she would catch the person's hand, do a back flip, turn around and then throw and person in front of her, making them land on their stomach – if you're lucky. But if you catch her on a bad mood, she'll stab you without you even noticing it...

But this time, she simply turned around and faced Jin with an irritating look, which changed at once with a "Jin!" full of cheerfulness - this made Ember nearly fall off.

Jin blinked in confusion, 'Is that a smile on her face?' he thought incredibly.

Rei mentally cursed herself, 'I am NEVER again putting my guard down even if I am too famished to even move,' and scowled.

"What?" Rei asked, irritated.

Jin ran his hand absently on his hair and avoided Rei's eyes. "I.. um...," he stammered.

Rei stomach flipped, 'No way! He's not gonna say that he..."

"Erm... I... well..." Jin groaned inwardly and mentally scolded himself, 'Get a grip Jin! It's just a simple challenge! She's only a woman!'

"Spit it out," Rei commanded, voice trembling.

"I... challenge you," Jin blurted.

"Oh, is that it?" Rei smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Finally! You got to ask her!" Ember said, jumping down the tree and landing on her feet next to Jin. "It was getting uncomfortable up there."

"Ember!" Rei warned, flushing.

"Oh sorry, did I ruin your moment?" Ember asked, smirking. "I saw your reaction. For a moment there you thought –"

"Shut up!" Rei cut her off.

Jin watched the sisters fight. Ember was grinning evilly while Rei looked stunningly furious. Wait, stunning?

"So, when are you going to fight? Winner gets life or freedom, right?" Ember asked, turning to Jin, cutting off his thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied, giving a small nod. "Tomorrow at dawn."

"Ok," Rei shrugged.

'Sheesh, this woman is so hard to intimidate.' Jin thought, watching Rei walk inside the tent for breakfast.

"Yeah, she's not easy to intimidate," Ember said, snapping Jin from his thoughts of Rei once again.

"Hmph..."

"You'll need help, brother." Ember stated, walking after Rei. Halfway in, she poked her head out and added, "Here's a helpful tip - Rei's defense are lessened when she casts."

Ember silently jumped from tree to tree until she arrived at the Amazon arena. Jin was already in the arena, sitting cross-legged and meditating. If they were at their Kingdom, the arena would've been wide and enclosed in a tall fence that serves as a shield in case of uncontrollable spells. This down though, it's an open arena but big enough for a fight. Ember situated herself on top of the tree to get a full view of the oncoming fight.

Seconds later, Rei emerged from her tent and preceded to the arena to find Jin ready and waiting for her. She might not see Ember, but she knew her pesky sister was there, watching from one of the surrounding trees or else hidden in the shadows. It was still a little dark but it showed signs of the rising sun.

Jin looked up as he heard footsteps and saw something that made his knees go weak. Rei was obviously wearing her armor but Jin never saw her in one. She wore the top of the female wizard without the coat, an assassin masks and the female assassin tights complete with the torn skirt and the bandages on her ankles and around her neck.

Ember sighed. The fight surely was short. Jin kept on trying to hit her when she casts but Rei can dodge it easily. Also, Ember noticed that Jin is very fast when it comes to changing tactics, which gave him a huge advantage. Problem was, Rei had an advantage from the beginning because Jin appeared distracted.

For Ember, the fight was a bit boring but maybe for some it was a bit grueling.

By the end of it, both fighters were completely exhausted.

Jin dodged a fireball, then another on his right. He sidestepped quick enough to avoid being directly hit. He crouched low enough and ran towards his opponent. He drew out his sword and aimed for Rei's side.

Rei sharply turned around and caught Jin by the neck by her left hand and his hand holding his Claymore with her right. She threw him down and bound him, pinning him to the ground. She brought her face mere inches from him and, still with her right on his arm, brought a dagger with her left to his neck. She moved closer, her lips brushing his and her hot breathe tickled his skin, "We played nothing but the game of love lover boy, and guess what, you** lose**."

* * *

_A/N: Please review! Any comments, suggestions and complaints are more than welcomed._

_I know the last part isn't very nice but I couldn't resist the temptation of Rei seducing Jin. This fic is rated R for a reason and that reason you will soon find out on the 4th or 5th chappie, I am not yet sure! Thank you all for reviewing!_


	3. Cold Hearts

_Disclaimer: I do not own pRO._

**Chapter 3 – Premonition and the Forbidden Love**

"Ember Clandestine Mackenzie!"

Ember flinched at the sound of her full name. Ember put on a falsely childlike face and turned around to face her incoming fuming sister.

"How dare you... How dare you..." Rei said upon entering with a deadly voice.

"Yes, my darling sister?" Ember asked innocently.

"Don't you put on that façade!" Rei shouted impatiently.

"Why not?" Ember said again, this time with a smile.

"Get serious!"

"Alright..." Ember dropped her pretense face. "How may I be of service, General?" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"Why on Earth did you teach Jin that useless technique?" Rei asked, flopping down on the corner of Ember's bed.

Ember shrugged, "I wanted him to lose," Ember sat down beside her sister and faced her.

"Why would you want him to lose?" Rei asked.

"Coz, if he does, then the more it gets interesting around here. About time for you too..." Ember said trailing off.

"About time for me to what?"

Ember smiled mischievously and whispered, "For you to settle down, of course." Ember watched as her dear sister blushed. "Come, on, you don't plan on staying a virgin forever do you?" Ember grinned broadly as Rei bit her bottom lip and turned a deeper shade.

"Shut up," was all Rei said in response.

Rei returned to her tent. After her talk with Ember, she went to train to clear her mind. As she was about to open the tent flap, she heard someone running towards her. Turning around, she saw a worried Xafira approach her. She wondered why on earth her comrade was worried. Xafira is usually the cool, calm and collected elder sister of the group.

"Xafira, are you alright?" Rei asked as the warrior approached her.

"Yes, but Xanji is not." Xafira answered, panting.

Rei's voice turned from being soft to commanding and urgent, "Did you already send the others to fetch everything?" She asked while walking towards Xanji's tent, Xafira on her heels.

"Yes, and Ember is back at Vingolf to tell Her Majesty."

"Good. Send Ember right away to me when she arrives. Are Hesper and Cora with Xanji?"

"Yes, Janjida and Xodan are looking for the required herbs to ease her pain."

"Good, and where is Xiao?" Rei asked as they finally arrived at Xanji's tent."

"She's gathering the Amazons for our training. She sent a messenger to give us her herb," Xafira answered and turned to a young Amazon, giving instructions to watch for Ember. She, then, entered the tent after her General.

Rei crossed the chamber. Xanji was lying on the bed, sleeping, her breath quick and uneven. She touched Xanji's forehead and withdrew her hand quickly, "High fever." She turned to Cora and Hesper who were guarding Xanji, "I need you two to do some errands, Hesper, tell them to pack my things, I'm going to go as soon as Ember gets back here."

Hesper inclined her head in respect, "Yes, General."

Rei turned to Cora as Hesper exited. "Cora, Xafira, I need you two to help me with Xanji. We must try to stabilize her or her system might collapse."

Both Captains nodded. Cora went to the other side of the bed, holding Xanji down by her shoulders as Xafira held Xanji on the opposite side while Rei prepared to perform a ritual – a ritual that requires full concentration and power from the caster.

Jin left the tent, frowning. Rei usually retires early, but it was nearly dawn and Rei still haven't returned – not that it mattered.

"But why do you look so tensed, frustrated, your lips are set in that tight, firm line and your jaw is set to... um... find her?"

Jin whirled around to find Ember beside him, looking straight ahead. Jin followed her gaze and saw nothing but the now extinguished campfire. Jin turned once again to Ember and noticed her flat, emotionless voice and blank face, her eyes without their usual sparkle.

"Ember?" Jin asked uncertainly.

Ember turned to Jin as if seeing him for the first time, studying his face, his eyes, reaching his soul, reading his heart and mind.

"You're..." Ember trailed off, looking at Jin, straight in the eyes.

Jin studied her face, his brows furrowing, "Ember?"

Ember blinked and as she opened her eyes, their sparkle returned, "Yes?"

"Nothing... you were..." Jin stammered, confused at her behavior.

Ember smiled, "Nothing but I was...?"

Jin frowned and said nothing.

"You were wondering where's Rei, right?" Ember asked knowingly, averting her gaze from his face to the rising sun. "Beautiful sunrise..." she murmured.

Jin shook his head in disbelief.

"What? Think that admiring nature's simple gifts are too childish?" Ember asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not." Jin answered.

"Wish Rei could see this..."

Jin looked at Ember. "What do you mean?"

Ember turned away from the rising sun, "She doesn't have much time anymore to see such things, especially now."

Jin gazed at the sun thoughtfully, 'That woman is too cold-hearted.'

Ember threw Jin a reflexive look, "Really? You think her cold-hearted?"

Jin shrugged. They both stared at the sun as it fully rose. Then, Ember asked Jin, completely off-guard, "Would you call someone who gives life and a heart cold-hearted?"

-TBC-


End file.
